lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bionic Rebellion/@comment-25257706-20150315055641
Here's what I think will happen in bionic rebellion part 2 chapter 1 The lab rats is face off with evil again and the lab rats make a plan to know how to get the other bomb before it exploded and Adam Attack tank first saying leave them alone!!!!! And Bree starts fight with Lexi and Lexi say catch me if you can and chase fight S-3 and S-3 but his fireball at him and chase fall down and Bree say "chase!!!!!" And Adam still fight tank and tank push adam and Adam said" he is strong but handsome" and S-3 said " we are three are powerfull yall not so give up!!" And Bree said "Never" meanwhile Leo and spin and bob need to know how to get out of the lockdown but the screen turn on and Leo scream ahhhhhh! It S-3 and the soldiers look at the screen and stin said "what's going On! And what happen to them you hurt them" and Bob said "and what happen to my boo" and "Leo said what you want S-3 leave them alone" and S-3 said "we all going to start a rebellion" and spin said "what's is a rebellion" and S-3 said "oh Leo did not tell you about his story he killed one of our students oh and he and the Lab rats killed our father and Spin said "no donald is our father he keep us safe" and S-3 said "donald killed our father our real father and spin said "what!!! And everyone" and the lab rats stand up and say no we did that becuase he was evil and S-3 said" Don't listen to him he is the only and Leo who team up and S-3 leaves the screen on chat and said Oh and Attack Leo!!! And Leo Everyone looked at Leo and Leo said" we can sleep on it" and the screen is off on commercials it came back Chapter 2 of bionic rebellion part 2 Chase said how could you!!!! S-3 said "we all stand up and we will fight you for what's you did And Adam look at chase and S-3 said " every say rebellion and everyone did Rebellion Rebellion Rebellion!!!!! And Adam Said Rebellion also and Bree and Chase look at him meanwhile Leo say Stop!!! And spin said " how could you we all knew we can't trust you we all did until S-3 said you killed our real father!!" And Leo said" we did not we killed him becuase he was really evil and plan to make the world better and evil all to him and make everyone bionics but evil and if he did it and we did not stop him he will did and he plans to kill ones of the bionic soldiers just like you guys that's why we killed and plus we save you from the FBI yeah yall did not know that did yall" and everyone still don't believe in him and everyone step up to him and Leo pulled out his powers at them and spin use tornado speed at the soldiers and said stop!!! He did keep up from the FBI meanwhile the lab rats look at the three evil students and said we will fight yall and S-3 said Lexi try to hit bree again oh and make the bomb explode and bree chases after her and tank attacks adam and throws him at the wall and chase pulled out his powers and S-3 did too and start fighting meanwhile bob say "we all need to save donald and make the doors open and we need more food!" And Leo make a plan to go down to the room which was open free and spin and Leo go in there to save Donald meanwhile the lab rats fights the three again and chase fights S-3 and said "we can do this all night" and S-3 hit chase again and Leo throws his fireball at Him and S-3 said " what how you get out and Leo pulled chase up and Leo races to save adam and tank pulled his Hand to his face and Leo tap tank in the shoulders and grap his neck and pull him up and said its time to take out the trash and throws tank into the window and bree fights Lexi and Lexi kicked bree against the wall and Bree kicked Lexi in the stomach and Lexi flys off and Bree uses her fight power against her and she flys off and Bree uses her speed of rope to Ty her up and it's all on S-3 to get finish and he uses his new ablity of lighting of thunder and the lab rats go to the left and S-3 flys off and stand in front of them and use his powers on Bree by mistake and chase push her away and S-3 it's time Time!!!! To say goodbye chase" and bree and Adam and Leo said no!!!! And Donald use his weapon on him and spin save the day and save donald and Donald said thanks so much spin and Leo and they all finally capture them and the soldiers are now free and the three goes under ground lab of detention for ever!!!. Guys did yall like that please reply and say what ever you have to say.